Defying Gravity
by missguidedLight
Summary: A ideia de vencer a gravidade parecia bem mais perigosa com aquela associação. - Presente para Miss Karamelle. Rating T por segurança. Repostada pela milésima vez, desculpem. Maldito FF D8


**Disclaimer:** Não tem nada meu aqui, exceto o esforço de pesquisar os eventos históricos da época e a devida distorção desses fatos *se prepara para os tijolos*

**Fanfic betada por nanetys e contando com os comentários sempre maravilhosos de Miss of Darkness.**

**(Depois de muita briga, essa fic se tornou um) Presente para Miss Karamelle.**

_Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

"_Nee, Germania. Quando eu estiver em perigo, você me salva. E quando você estiver em perigo, eu te salvo! É uma promessa!", dissera Itália a Ludwig, num dia ensolarado e com cheiro de wurst._

_O alemão uniu seu dedo mindinho ao de Veneziano, comentando que Feliciano salvá-lo seria mais ou menos o mesmo que o homem acabar com a gravidade e sair voando sem impedimento algum._

"_Mas Germania... Os aviões fazem isso. Então não deve ser tão difícil."_

_Depois disso, o italiano começou um monólogo composto por fatos aleatórios sobre aviões, velocidade e macarrão, ao qual Ludwig prestava atenção somente para se perguntar como ele conseguia unir assuntos tão díspares na mesma frase."_

**X~X~X**_  
_

_Algum tempo depois..._

O verão de 1941 chegou, trazendo com ele a ofensiva contra a União Soviética, ordenada pelo chefe da Alemanha, rompendo o pacto de não-agressão.

**X~X~X**_  
_

A situação na zona de Smolensk beirava o desesperador. Os reforços vindos da Alemanha demoravam a chegar, mesmo com a _Luftwaffe_ sendo superior à Força Aérea soviética, o clima úmido ajudava no desgaste físico dos soldados, junto com as dificuldades na hora de conseguir alimentos e a fúria inesperada das tropas inimigas. Até mesmo Ludwig acabara se ferindo seriamente, graças a um tiro disparado por um soldado soviético durante sua captura. Mesmo assim, ele continuava sendo o general disciplinado que sempre fora.

Naquele momento, ele comandava uma ação destinada a avançar até Bialystok e render os habitantes que não tivessem fugido. Havia também a esperança de que encontrar alimentos e instalações de água que funcionassem, já que ainda existia uma fração da população resistindo lá. Mas não conseguiram avançar mais do que 500 metros.

Ele não tinha certeza de como seu pelotão tinha sido emboscado, ou de onde viera o ataque principal. As últimas cenas de que se lembrava consistiam em tiros, gritos em alemão – seus e dos soldados, gritos em russo – vindos de lugar algum e, depois, de todo lugar, um soldado avançando em sua direção...

E uma grande poça de sangue saindo de algum lugar de seu corpo.

**X~X~X**_  
_

Alemanha acordou um dia depois, na barraca-enfermaria do campo, com o ombro esquerdo enfaixado. Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando se lembrar onde estava, e olhou para o lado. E lá estava Feliciano, dormindo... Com um enorme curativo no peito.

Não era novidade topar com o italiano na enfermaria, mas nunca os ferimentos pareciam tão graves quanto agora. Recobrando o espírito de general, Ludwig chamou um enfermeiro e o perguntou o porquê de Veneziano se encontrar naquele estado.

"Os soldados que trouxeram os senhores disseram que o senhor estava prestes a ser executado por um dos soviéticos, e que o Coronel Vargas conseguiu resgatar o senhor... Mas acabou sendo atingido por outro inimigo."

"Tem certeza do que está dizendo, soldado? Ele não estava com uma bandeira branca na mão?"

"Ao que parece, não, senhor. Ninguém viu nenhuma bandeira branca em lugar algum."

"... Obrigado, soldado."

"Peço permissão para me retirar, senhor."

"Permissão concedida."

Alemanha observou o soldado que se afastava, sem realmente vê-lo. Não conseguia olhar para a cama ao lado, para seu amigo ferido...

OK, era difícil admitir, mas tinha que completar o raciocínio: seu _salvador_. Países não morriam com facilidade, mas só Deus sabia onde ele poderia estar naquele momento se... Se...

"_- ... quando você estiver em perigo, eu te salvo! É uma promessa!_

_- Hunf. É a mesma coisa que esperar que a gravidade acabe e todos saiam voando."_

Vencer a gravidade já não parecia tão impossível aos olhos do alemão.

**(**Mas nunca o perigo implícito ficara tão claro.**)**

* * *

**Notas:**

**(EDIT:** Tive que postar isso no PC da escola *tempo livre FTW*, porque o FF me fez repostar essa coisa THREE FUCKNG TIMES ontem *mata*).

... Detesto esse final =_=

Enfim, essa fic saiu a partir da música "_Defying Gravity_", da trilha sonora de Glee, na versão do Kurt (Chris Colfer). Mesmo que vocês não assistam a série (como eu *apanha*), procurem essa música, é fantástica. Mas dessa vez eu tive a decência de pesquisar antes de escrever, em vez de confiar só na minha memória, sintam o milagre... OK, fui pesquisar depois de ficar bloqueada, olhar pra fic e pensar "_ta faltando alguma coisa __". E creditem essa mudança de atitude à Robbie Turner s2

E a batalha de Smolensk aconteceu em julho de 1941, durante a Operação Barbarossa, que Hitler criou com o objetivo de dominar a URSS. E não tenho certeza se as tropas italianas auxiliaram os alemães nessa ofensiva, já que eles estavam ocupados se recuperando da batalha contra a Grécia pela posse da Albânia. E não, eu não estou vendo uma fic se desenrolar a partir dessa frase que acabei de escrever (acredite se quiser).

Enfim, aguardem uma explosão de _crack!fics_ depois desse momento de seriedade.

**X~X~X**_  
_

**Reviews ou se torne um com a frigideira da Hungria 8D**


End file.
